User talk:Kodia/Archive 8
Merci Wrist/thumb/finger problems (both hands) have me on a regimen of OOC and prescribed meds (WAY beyond sprained). I cannot finish the icon realignment I proposed... yet on occasion I feel the "irresitible" urge to add to the wiki. As the most active Admin on this wiki, I BEG that you verify/check/REIGN my edits as you see fit. There should not be many (typing hurts, mousing is agony), yet they may be also "medically" wrong. I ask forgiveness, in this moment of semi-lucidity, for those moments when habits and drugs suppress my own good sense. I am a habitual contributor and cannot break this habit even while under the influence of other "bad habits" (codeine). Janze-Nek 17:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I promise to to check each and every edit you submit and if I have any questions at all, I'll place a note on your user talk page immediately upon finding something questionable. I do, however, urge you to take care. Do not damage yourself further. Do what you can and what your health care provider will allow at your own pace. We'll be here when you're lucid and healthy. Get well soon.--Kodia 17:08, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Quest Hail to the Chief I just made a new quest page for Hail to the Chief, then followed it to the subsequent quest which is Big Voice Treasures, which was already created, so I followed the preceding quest backwards and it is misspelled as Hail to the Chef. I don't know how to fix this, so wanted to bring it to your attention so one could be named properly and the other deleted. Thanks!!! Cela :Hi Cela and thanks for the heads up. I've fixed all the problems with this quest and I think everything should link properly now. Thankyou for bringing the problem to my attention. To help you understand what I did, let me tell you the steps I took. First, I looked at the quest you said was misspelled and looked to see what linked to that page. Then I went to any of the pages that linked to it and changed the links so that they were spelled correctly. Next, I confirmed the quest name by asking a friend who happened to be in game (since I wasn't in game) and he said "Chief" not "Chef" was the correct word (you can never be too sure with Sony, so I checked). Then I went and deleted the incorrect page. The delete is something on I can do as an admin, but you can always let me know that something is wrong with a page by putting on the top of a page and I'll see it pop up in my magic administrator's tools (as will all the other Admins at the site). Again, thanks for bringing this to our attention. We really appreciate the help.--Kodia 21:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Unlock briefly needed Hey Kodia, could you unlock Template:TemplateHelper so I can make a few changes to point to the new spell templates instead of the old? Thanks, --lordebon 13:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Done.--Kodia 13:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::All done, thankies =) --lordebon 13:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::And relocked. Thanks for the correcting.--Kodia 13:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Another unlock needed, and this one can probably be permanent: Template:SpellEffectsLine is being phased out, I want to change it to indicate that and auto-categorize as needing update. --lordebon 03:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Done.--Kodia 03:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) A request for the opposite: Sysop lock on Template:1x and Template:void please. They're subtemplates needed to display the dynamically created tables properly (ifs + wiki takes = headache), theres nothing really to them but any vandalism on them would completely nuke the way the spell info tables look. Thankies =) --lordebon 13:24, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Another request (or just a change): User:FlorenceSopher & User:Onyxstormhaven to remove the inactive admin tags, they didn't get cleaned up when Uberfuzzy cleaned rights up. I know, I'm all over the place but I clean things up as I see them ;) --lordebon 17:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Saw you got these (and 1x/void) taken care of, thanks! Have fun on your vacation! (I'll try to hold the fort while you're gone, so enjoy and don't worry too much about EQ2i =) )--lordebon 20:41, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, we're going to spend a week with our Guild Leader and he asked if we wanted to have a little LAN party while we were there, so we *are* taking the computers. But I plan to do a whole lotta nuthin for a number of the days we're down there. I don't want to make guarantees that I'll be able to answer right away. And Uberfuzzy will be here so he can always lock, unlock, and delete things. Plus, Sassinak has full Admin privies too so he can be contacted in a pinch. --Kodia 21:01, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Another one if you check in or if Sassinak sees: Template:SpellInformation (since it will be phased out in favor of the 2 version). --lordebon 21:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : Done - Sassinak 22:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) When you get a chance, can you put autoconfirmed protection on Talk:Mentoring for creation? I don't know why, but that particular page keeps getting targeted by some anon russian nonsense spammer . --lordebon 15:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Done. Protected to allow comments if users are registered.--Kodia 15:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Wikia Answers Maybe it's just me... but it seems some folks are using that new answers box almost as a search box rather than to actually ask questions. Seems like its more of a bother than actually useful, at least in that incarnation. --lordebon 19:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :It's not just you. Uberfuzzy and I were just talking about it this morning. He's going to see what he can do on his end, but yes, people are using it as a search instead of using it to ask real questions.--Kodia 19:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Aye, I get the sense that they expect it to be something akin to the old Ask Jeeves, or something where someone is standing by to respond. Glad it's not just me =) --lordebon 20:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Link2LootDB template seems the Link2LootDB template was left unlocked as well, but that allowed me to fix it as well :) i think you can lock it now --Vraeth 11:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Guild Halls cleanup Please see Talk:Guild_Halls#Cleanup -- which will then redirect you again ;) But it'll fill in some of the mystery. --Jarod997 20:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Daily Double on main page I've prettied-up the TSO daily shard template and I've temporarily added it to one of the main-page subpages Template:Main Page/links but commented out. If you'd like to take a look, just uncomment the first div in there. (You may have to purge the main page to get it to show up immediately). I've had to include a purge link (which shows as "refresh date") so that when the DD gets out of date (ie when the day changes) it can easily be purged, but only as necessary. Let me know what you think of it so far. --lordebon 14:54, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :It's great and I added it and pointed it out on the first page news. The only thing that irks me at all about it is the funky display in the overall front page design. Thanks for working on this.--Kodia 16:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::No problem =). As for placement, that seemed to be the only good spot to put it with the current layout; the left column is far too big for it and too much lower on the right column and you have to really scroll down to see it. You're more than welcome to move it somewhere else or change its look, I'm not as good at the aesthetics (which is why I basically repeated the quicklinks box look ;) ) --lordebon 16:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and since you put it in the news... the grottos live event will occur every month on the 20th. It might not start immediately the first time, as they have to flip the switch for it and it won't be on the Euro servers until they get GU52, but for the US servers it'll always be the 20th of each month (all day, by pacific time). --lordebon 16:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Theurgic Bronze Splinted Cloak Hiya! Made an edit to the stats of the above item today, 22 June 2009. After editing the page, at the bottom it said I had edited it on 28 March 2009 which is incorrect. Only edited it today. Submitted this as a problem report which is now marked as closed however it doesn't tell me what, if anything, was done. The original page still shows my edit date as 28 March 2009. What's up with that? I know it's only a minor detail but I'd really like to see the correct date there. Thanks. Ooops forgot to sign it. Ace531 15:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi there and thanks so much for the note. I have to apologize. I actually closed that problem report by accident. The buttons for forwarding the problem along to our host provider staff and the button for closing were apparently too close for my pre-caffeinated peanut brain to handle this morning. I'm going to be forwarding the problem along to Wikia staff. It's not something we can handle here at EQ2i and the staff at Wikia may have some better answers for you.--Kodia 15:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::I can't speak for Wikia, but I've seen similar things in the past and I believe it's just an issue with the way they cache pages. For me, wikia has been running intermittently slow lately, and it's not uncommon for some old data to pop up when you don't expect it to when the servers are slow (or even when they're going full speed). I say that particularly because your name was updated but the date was not. Also, purging the page forced it to clear that pesky cache and show the date. --lordebon 17:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Spell rename help Hi, I'm trying to work on the Troubador spell renaming and I'm not sure about a couple of things. In many cases the new name of the spell is the name of one of the previous spell names, and this presents a naming conundrum. For Sandra's Deafening Strike the spells used to be Deafening Strike, Deafening Blade, Deafening Thrust, Sandra's Deafening Strike, and so on. The new spells are (boringly) Sandra's Deafening Strike, Sandra's Deafening Strike II, and so on. Please tell me if it is okay to do the following. I want to rename the Sandra's Deafening Strike page to Sandra's Deafening Strike IV, and then rename Deafening Strike to Sandra's Deafening Strike. I'm a little hesitant to do this because I'm not sure what happens when you rename a page to the name that another page used to have, I mean the redirect won't work, but in this case I don't care. So is that a valid thing to do or is there a better way? Thanks. --SapphoTroub 20:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : If another admin can comment.. :-) I wouldn't worry too much about breaking the redirects. We aren't maintaining the redirects for the old spell names anyway. Kodia has been deleting them periodically since GU52 went live. So I would recommend that you follow your suggested course of action, but when you do the rename, disable the checkbox so that a redirect page is not created. That way there will be no conflict between the old and new versions of Sandra's Deafening Strike. -- Sassinak 20:44, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :: Cool, thanks. And yes, any admin's advice is most welcome. I tried to find folks on IRC but nobody was around. -- SapphoTroub 21:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::IIRC, suppressing redirect creation is only allowed for rollback-level users or higher, so I'm not sure you'll be able to do it, SapphoTroub (if you do see the checkbox for it, by all means use it tho!). If that is the case, uou won't be able to move the new page over the old redirect since its not redirecting to that page, but if you tag it AfD and include that in your comment either an Admin can delete it (making room for you to move the new page) or if I am around I can move it out of the way without leaving a redirect, again letting you move it then. Either way there's probably going to be a wait, but it's whats necessary to maintain the page histories unfortunately. --lordebon 21:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Yeah, it was exactly as you thought. When I tried to move Deafening Strike -> Sandra's Deafening Strike I got this error: "The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move. Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text." I'll try to figure out how to tag the Sandra's Deafening Strike redirect. :::: Also is there a better place to have such discussions than one particular Admin's talk page? -- SapphoTroub 21:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::The forum (accessible from the main menu to the left under "Community") may be a good place to start a topic. Just post a link here with your topic and we can move the discussion there =) --lordebon 21:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: Thanks, I lots of good info there, can't wait to read it. I moved this information to http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Page_renaming_question so it can be removed from here or not as Kodia sees fit. +) -- SapphoTroub 22:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Base Damage Hi Kodia, after some discussion with fellow chanters and others i tried to do a list of all Gear with base damage increase. We do have some equipment categorized as +Base Spell or +Base CA damage, unfortunately (thx SOE) it isn't really helpful as it looks to me - most of the Base damage stuff has "Effects" with nameds (like Vampiric Requiem on Choker) which increase base damage -but its not a "blue" line in the item. So all items which increase base damage but do not have a sdamagebase line wont be categorized there. Is there any easy solution or is the only way to add category(-ies) to the items? I added the categories for testing to Bloodthirsty Choker, opinions welcome.--Xinturaia 11:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Keep in mind that I'm speaking here before I've had coffee and with a heinous sinus headache, but yes I believe that adding the categories is one of the only easy ways to do this. The only other way I could think of would be for us to add something to the template that did an automatic category add based on a specific set of words appearing in another field or in the name of the article. Uberfuzzy or Lordebon would be better guys to answer that question of feasibility on the template and could make it happen if it was possible, but my pre-caffiene brain is telling me that even if it's possible, it would be incredibly difficult and unreliable. I'll let the two of them correct me. I'm the pretty one with brains. They're the dudes with programming knowledge. My programming knowledge is very basic.--Kodia 12:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::It might be possible to parse the effects text to look for key words... but it's not something I'd like to write, it would probably be messy if it worked at all, given the tools available to us in a wiki. It's much easier to either add the categories manually or create a simple template to do so. That is, again, assuming it's possible in the first place... I can look into it if you really want it, but given the small # of items that have effects that do it I'd say it's just more sane to do it manually for now. --lordebon 13:02, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::thx for the feedback, that's what i thought. As i still have no clue on templates (really should have bothered Florence more) i couldnt do it myself and agree its probably not worth the effort. still i think that many people (including me) would love to get a list of items with base dmg, as today its for many classes most desireable. I will try to add that to items i know about.--Xinturaia 07:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Update template Hey Kodia, one thing to keep in mind with the update template is that it did not originally have the reason paramter, so instances of it that were made prior to me adding that parameter won't have a reason with them. Just wanted to let you know, so you don't think all those old calls to it were just too lazy to add a reason ;) --lordebon 13:04, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually I pretty much assumed that, to be honest. I figured you'd be more likely to see a removal notice than me just removing the tag for no apparent reason. Where I could, I've corrected problems (so far) or added a reason that I could see for the tag being there. I figured that if you saw a tag removed and it was an image you tagged, you could go back through and add a reason again.--Kodia 13:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Collapsing things A ways back, we were looking at one of the flagging templates (I think it was the disputed information one) and we were talking about improving the ability to expand/collapse things here on the wiki. I wanted to let you know that I've done some coding today and I've gotten a method of expanding or collapsing divs to work -- divs because we can put just about anything we want inside of one. I based the code of the existing implementation of the collapsible tables. If you'd like to give it a whirl, copy the code from User:Lordebon/monaco.js to User:Kodia/monaco.js then you can check it out at User:Lordebon/Sandbox. I'm thinking something like this will allow us to put more information on article pages (I'm not talking about strategies here tho, I like what we came up for that). For example, we could include the hail text if folks wanted... and just wrap it in a hidden div so that it doesn't take up all the space unless folks want it to. Let me know your thoughts on the idea and the implementation. It's still early work, there's a lot of things I can look into adding (like custom show/hide text). --lordebon 15:07, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Cool. Thanks for looking into this. I may not have time to play with it myself today but I think your suggestion is a good one so far. Maybe we should brainstorm possibilities? Right now some of our collapsing notices bug the crap out of me because it doesn't immediately tell the user what needs fixing, just that *something* needs fixing. They shouldn't have to click more to find that kind of stuff out. I want to avoid using this kind of feature for anything that users should be able to know immediately. Quest text (answer/response) doesn't fall into that, fortunately.--Kodia 16:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed that many of the notices that use the existing table-based format force the user to click things in order to see what's wrong, this should allow for a lot more customization in what is shown vs what is to be hidden (since the old table one can only show the header row while hiding everything else. Brainstorming sounds good, do you want me to open a forum topic for it and start listing ideas / existing templates to look at? --lordebon 16:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, most definitely open a forum topic on it. Would be a better place than my talk page I think. :) --Kodia 18:41, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Forum:Feature Development/Brainstorming: Collapsable Sections. Also, the sitenotice could probably use updating, since its still linking to the now-locked strategies discussion page =). --lordebon 14:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Just an update, I've got the header-based collapsable divs working in FF3, I've got to test it to see if it works in IE. --lordebon 02:51, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Do you have the ability to test in Safari at all? Or Google Chrome? (Clearly you'd test from the in-game browser too, right? :) )--Kodia 10:09, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::Aye, I have both of those installed on my main rig for compatibility testing (I have Opera and one or two other browsers on there as well). I only had a chance to test it on FF yesterday since I was on the laptop, which doesn't have all of the web developer-y tools my main PC has. It *should* be compatible with them all, since they pretty much all support the DOM now, but checking is always good =) --lordebon 11:16, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::Tested and working in: IE8, FF3.0, FF3.5, Safari 4, Opera 10, latest version of Chrome. There was a minor bug with the way IE handles whitespace in the DOM that I put a workaround in for, but seems to be working in all the browsers I have on hand to test with. I'll even try IE6 at work tomorrow. --lordebon 23:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Excellent news. Now just out of curiosity, what OSs are you running? Because I tested on Leopard (OS X 10.5x) and Snow Leopard (OS X 10.6) so far with no trouble.--Kodia 00:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Tested on XP SP1, SP3, and Vista 64 SP1. In theory, OS shouldn't matter, since it only uses relatively simple javascript. --lordebon 00:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Pretty to think so. As geeks, you and I both know that we're not always so lucky.--Kodia 00:27, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's why I said "In Theory," hehe. In Theory a lot of things should happen, but we all know how well Theory holds to reality ;). Oh, and tested and it's working in IE6. Which is kind of amazing, given how terrible IE6 really is ;) --lordebon 15:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) An update: Tested in EQ2 on both Vista and XP and working. Also, I've updated my sandbox to show an example usage: in this case, an HQ article with the quest dialog in an initially-hidden section. We can come up with a particular look for the You/NPC back-and-forth conversation to make it something other than just bullets, but I put that in for now just to have an actual example implementation. Also, if you've got a chance could you ask Uberfuzzy to give it a quick test when he's not busy? If everything checks out, I'd like to start the process towards pushing that code live. --lordebon 19:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm I'm not getting it to open or close. What am I missing here? --Kodia 21:20, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::short answer: You need to add the lines from User:Lordebon/monaco.js to User:Kodia/monaco.js -- 21:36, September 16, 2009 (UTC) What Chili said. Javascript is needed in order to change the display state of HTML elements, and I used my personally-modifiable javascript page to work on it. The code has to be added to your individual javascript page in order for it to show up, since the code is not in the site base javascript at MediaWiki:Common.js; only when the code is there will it show up for everyone. --lordebon 16:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, gotcha. Okay. I think I have to wait until tomorrow to get this looked at. Long day at work.--Kodia 01:46, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Looks like Uberfuzzy updated the collapsible tables code to a new version that includes navFrames. It's in global, so you should be able to see how it looks in the dialog section in my Sandbox. It's not exactly what I was trying to do, since this results in having the text in a table look instead of having the appearance of the entire section showing/hiding. The code is more optimized than what I can write though, since it uses jQuery rather than an onLoadHook. Up to you admins: should we go with this? --lordebon 13:02, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I like it a lot with the table look actually. I say go with it.--Kodia 02:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) On Vacation I'm officially on vacation, now. Play nice, boys. Don't break the wiki while I'm gone. No squabbling, share the toys, you know the drill. I'll be back in two weeks.--Kodia 03:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :24-hour delay on account of rain. Leaving buttcrack of dawn tomorrow.--Kodia 22:08, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Have a good time, and tell the day to pull it's pants up ;) --lordebon 22:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, really offline now. /wave --Kodia 03:42, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I'm back!--Kodia 12:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) If there are any conversations that I missed on talk pages while I was away that you feel warrants attention, please let me know. I'll be working through my backlog of recent changes, but I might very well miss something in the process given the amount of changes we experience.--Kodia 13:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Welcome back =). We had a spammer a few days back, but Uberfuzzy stopped in to give 'em a smackdown. Besides that things have been mostly quiet, not a whole lot of problems. There has been some more talk about the missing click-copy buttons (on Locs) and we seem to have tracked it down as it not showing up unless you are logged in. I don't know what code difference there is between the two, so we have to leave it up to Uberfuzzy to look into from here on out, I think. --lordebon 14:22, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Stubs and Wikifys Heya Kodi, hope you and Dem are having a great vacay. I've been noticing the Stub and Wikify tags being attached to some articles that are pretty thorough by comparison to others. Is there a local EQ2i standard for these tags? I want to be sure I'm not removing them inappropriately, but I try to get at least one additional edit in each time I make a change. When I'm taking advantage of the green "needs help" link bar, I'm finding lately some articles that really are neither. Thanks for any guidance! Sesketh 15:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll try to answer since she's on vacation. The stub tag isn't used a lot here (usually a page either needs wikifying or is complete, rarely do we have an actual "stub," so I typically mark pages that are just a short bit of information with wikify over stub). If the page doesn't seem to need it, go ahead and take it off. If it has a talk page, check there first to make sure we're not really missing anything (which would be the reason for the tag). --lordebon 15:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::Gracias! Sesketh 00:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::Lordebon is correct. That's exactly how we've been using the wikify tag. Say someone kindly submits an article on "Bob the Builder" but we don't have them in the database. The only thing they know about him is that he's standing next to the rock next to the docks so they type that info as the sole contents of the article. Lordebon sees this and say "Huh. I didn't know about this mob. But the article isn't complete." So he goes and puts a wikify tag on it. Then someone else comes along and says "Woot! I have a picture!" so they add that along with the template for a named monster. By the time we get to the "Woot!" addition, we should be taking the wikify tag off. It's really more of a signal that there's precious little information or no template being used when there is one (or frequently both). Make sense?--Kodia 12:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Submitted In-Game Petition Copied here, FYI: :Dear SOE: ::I recently took the in-game /survey and was disappointed at the question "Where do you get your EQ2 information?" None of the options included EQ2i, the EverQuest II wiki, which has arguably become one of the most invaluable, player-centered, player-involved resources on the internet for this outstanding game. Kodia, the administrator, along with her loyal cadre of outstanding editors, have created one of the most flexible and robust resources for factual information in the game. It is, without doubt, my first stop for all things EQ2, and I would hope it would be included in any future questions of the same ilk. ::In fact, it is the only searchable database linked directly from the home page of my guild's website. ::That said, I continue to support and applaud the efforts of the development and customer service teams. I look forward to continuing my involvement as an active member of the EverQuest II community! :Very truly yours, :Gr.M. Sesketh Ekalibis the Ebon Dragon :Chief Administrator, The Fallen Legion (Guild) :Everfrost Server :www.TheFallenLegion.org It may well be that the agreement between Zam networks and SOE prevents our mention but I thank you kindly for the letter to them. It made me smile.--Kodia 12:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :wb Kodia :) :well it would be sad if this would be the case. wasnt eq2i last years favorite fan site...? --Vraeth 13:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Disambiguation page needed Hi Kodia, I'm not sure how to make a disambiguation page, but one is needed for Blood Ore Basher, as there is a Blood Ore Basher (Quest) page and a Blood Ore Basher (Equipment) page, but nothing comes up when you search for Blood Ore Basher by itself. I had almost started creating a new page when I decided to check how to title it, knowing that the reward is named the same as the quest. I found a page to model after, and then typing in Blood Ore Basher (Quest) to start the page, found that there is indeed an article already written for it. All of this is a long-winded explanation to a request for help :) Thanks, Cela 22:46, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Greetings! To make a disambig page, just start the new page and put at the top, followed by a bulleted list of things to be disambiguated. I've added the page for Blood Ore Basher for ya. If you have a case where there is already something sitting at the base page (IE if the quest was sitting at Blood Ore Basher then you use the "Rename" button at the top to add a suffix like (Quest) and then replace the redirect with the disambig, but in this case they were already properly named and just missing the disambig page. Hope that helps! --lordebon 22:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hi there and thanks for your work on the wiki so far. Lordebon is correct and it looks like he's started disambiguation page. Does his description help? Do you need more info in case you need to create one in the future? Please let us know and we'll try to help you learn. Welcome!--Kodia 23:06, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Semi-Protection Request for auto-confirm protection on Template:SpellEffectsLine2, Template:SpellEffectsTop2, and Template:SpellInformation2 to prevent anon users mistakenly editing those. --lordebon 02:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Auto-confirm? Well, they're protected from unregistered and new users at least, but what's this autoconfirm of which you speak? :)--Kodia 04:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's exactly the level of protection you put on them. "Auto-confirm" is registered users that have been registered for so many days (I forget the exact number). If you look at the protection log or the RC, that's what it calls it, autoconfirmed. =) --lordebon 12:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well then. I guess you learn something new every day. I'd not paid attention to the protection log name. I was just going by the state I set in the windows on the protection page itself. Thanks!--Kodia 12:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback users helping with Spell renames Hi Kodia! I helped out on some pages with the rollback rights and redirect suppressed to make space for other renames. Like i moved Entrance to Entrance III with suppressed and then Sleep to Entrance with suppressed. Not sure where ppl can find the information that a few editors from eq2i.wikia can make such kind of rename, i don't mind for myself if there is a note in the news or in help section or forum or where ever .. that i can help on renaming pages. Of course the other option is to move pages and to flag the old one for delete to move the next one to that name. Like ... # moving Entrance to Entrance III # adding at Entrance # waiting for delete (no one should expect that pages removed with in a few min/hours) # moving Sleep to Entrance sooooo ... ppl could add a note to my talk page and i move pages for them with suppressed .. i just don't know where i should leave a note about it so i ask you =) -- 23:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Magic is about to happen. ;-) Check your user rights.--Kodia 02:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Congrats, Chilli! =) Now go update the news ;) --lordebon 02:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::o_O ::::omg, what a powerful magic ! ::::I bet brake something .. na joking =) ::::-- 09:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) *zoom* he's off! If you have questions, you know how to reach me. :)--Kodia 20:50, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Shields Was wondering if there is any way we could set something up link all shields, bucklers etc to one main page? Know of any way to do this?--Fezort 15:22, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Ask and ye shall receive. Behold a shield category.--Kodia 15:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Like Kodia said... If you want a page that is a list of all shields (or of a specific shield type), we already have categories like Category:Shield (Inventory Slot) and Category:Buckler (Equipment Type). If you want all of those to link to those pages... they already do in the categories section. But if you want all equip that are of those types to include a link to a specific page that isn't a category... it's something we can do using the template, but what page would you want them to link to and why? --lordebon 15:34, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Good catch, lordebon. I was just about to go link the actual shield types too. As for the template idea, I think a disambiguation page would be far more useful.--Kodia 15:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Was just trying to search for them and it wasnt very easy to locate I was just wondering if there was some easier way people could search for them :What we can probably do is turn the basic search terms (like Shield, Buckler etc.) into disambiguation pages with links to our categories. We can use the plurals (Shields, Bucklers, etc.) as redirects to the disambig. But if you're looking for any kind of advanced searching ("I want a buckler with at least 3 heal crit that is level 75 or over and treasured or legendary") then that's not the kind of thing you can really do here at the wiki. The data like that that we have exists only as presented in the template, it's not in any kind of searchable table in the database, unfortunately. --lordebon 15:46, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Was referring to a disambiguation page yes.... its a very good idea --Fezort 15:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Where is the Obtain info? The templates say: "please try to use the Obtain drop-down below to select a template". I swear I have used that obtain drop-down before, but it is MIA now. Was it meant to go away? --Sigrdrifa 14:01, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :i hope Kodia doesnt mind if i step in :) :it seems to be a bug that was reported here and still waiting for a fix --Vraeth 14:09, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'm going through my logs and adding dropped stuff from Shard of Love, and noticed it. Now if I can just get the super-spiffy for more of my toons, and maybe another or two... --Sigrdrifa 15:08, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Obtain has a good overview of obtain templates and examples too. -- 15:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Ohai! ;-) Just got back from work. I don't mind that people step in to answer (as long as it's pretty clear I'm not actively online at the moment editing). Is all well? Do you have the information you need? If not, let me know. What Vraeth and Chilli have mentioned so far are completely correct, but please let me know what else I can help with.--Kodia 19:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) : All good. I thrashed about until I found a page that had the sort of obtain I needed and snagged that as an exemplar. I pulled all the SOL loot out of my logs today and added pretty pictures and whatnot. --Sigrdrifa 21:49, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Templates Hi, Kodia. :) I use this wikia ALL the time, and I've always noticed little additions that need to be done, so I signed up to help. The things that confuse me are templates. Do you have a page that shows how to use them well? I'd like to create a page for myself. Thanks! Jeorja 16:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Welcome and thankyou so much for your offer of help. Please keep in mind that templates are not required for you to make additions or corrections. If you have an edit, be bold! Edit! If you're really unsure of how something works, you can always click on the talk page or discussion page for an article and ask. And of course you can always ask one of the Admins like me. While not all of our templates have descriptions, you can find out how to use templates by looking at the help pages. I suggest Wikipedia's Help Page. As for creating a page for yourself, your User:Jeorja page is the perfect place to start playing. If you want to create your own sandbox in which to goof around, try User:Jeorja/sandbox. What else can I do to help?--Kodia 16:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you, Kodia. Those links will help and I'm going to play around with my own page, until I get in the hang of things. And I'll also be bold (I always found the Dirge page a little lacking, at least in description). Thanks for having me! I'll let you know if I get confused again. Jeorja 17:06, October 12, 2009 (UTC)